Let It Snow (Rugrats)
"Let It Snow" is the second Christmas episode of the animated series , produced and aired in the show's fourth season. Synopsis As the episode begins, Grandpa Lou is shown putting up Christmas decorations and Didi asks him if he is aware what month it actually is. He answers that it is August and says that it is a good time to take the photo for the Pickles family's annual Christmas card, despite Didi pointing out that they actually wait until October to do that. As he goes up to get his camera, Didi tells him to bring down a bag of Tommy's old toys, which she's going to donate to the Good Samaritan Army. Didi looks at the family's past Christmas photos and observes that Stu can't seem to stand still in the photos, and figures maybe she can get him to do so this year. Stu then tells her that he's going to load the laundry and then watch the Weather Channel; Didi reminds not to put too many clothes in the washing machine, because she doesn't want the machine shaking again. Meanwhile, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil see the fully decorated tree in the living room and mistakenly assume that it is Christmas. When they see that there aren't any presents under the tree, they assume that Santa Claus has forgotten it is Christmas and hasn't brought presents to anyone, so they decide to send him a reminder. Tommy figures that Santa must not be able to hear them, so they try singing Christmas carols (something they are obviously not very good at). After making much noise with their attempts at singing, they hear jingling bells and think that Santa's coming, but it is actually a pair of boots Lou is wearing when he walks in with the camera and tripod. Phil remarks that he wishes it would snow, because then the snow would be able to remind Santa that it's Christmas. Tommy decides that snow is exactly what they need, telling his friends that the weather reporter on TV is the one who makes it hot or cold outside (Tommy believes this because Stu gets angry at the weatherman if the report is wrong). To let the weather man know that they want it to snow, they write a letter, stuff it in an envelope, and place it outside the front door. As the wind blows the envelope away, the babies stand by the window, waiting to see it snow, but nothing happens. Tommy decides that if the weather man can't make it snow, then they'll have to do it themselves. Remembering the events of the episode "The Blizzard", Tommy recalls that it was really cold that time, and therefore it must be really cold in order for it to snow. When Chuckie questions how they're going to make it cold, Tommy states they'll turn on the air conditioner, since that's what Lou always does when it's hot. However, when Tommy climbs on Chuckie's back and tries to adjust the thermostat, Stu catches them in the act and puts them in the playpen. Tommy manages to get out, though, and then tries to adjust the thermostat, this time successful doing so by a nearby broom to reach the switch. However, the air conditioner does not start up, and the babies sadly assume the plan has failed. Just then, in the basement, a box of soap flakes falls off of its position on the washing machine (due to Stu putting too much clothes in it earlier) and the flakes escape into the grate and through the air conditioner. The babies, thinking it's now actually snowing indoors, run up to the tree and frolic in the soap flakes. When Stu and Didi see this, they are aware that the snow is actually laundry soap, but Stu doesn't want to spoil the illusion. Lou then comes in, dressed as Santa and carrying the bag of Tommy's old toys Didi asked him to pick up earlier, saying that he's glad to see them all getting into the spirit. Lou then trips and drops the bag, and the babies, thinking the toys are their presents, start playing with them, though Chuckie is certain that he has seen these toys somewhere before. Lou then tries to get Stu, Didi, and Tommy to pose for the photo; predictably, though, Stu keeps moving around during each take, and when he finally does stand still, Didi messes up her the shot herself. Availability The episode was made available on the Rugrats: Season 4 manufacture-on-demand DVD set, released exclusively on on September 23, 2011, and later on the wide retail release of the set, released by on February 6, 2018. Cast See also * "The Santa Experience" * "Babies in Toyland" External links * * * * Category:Episodes Category:Nickelodeon Category:1997 releases Category:Christmas in July